Oxygen concentrator systems generate substantially pure (e.g., 82-96% pure) oxygen gas using ambient air as an input gas. Oxygen concentrator systems are commonly used for medical applications by patients who have a need for substantially pure oxygen.
Portable oxygen concentrators typically output a volume of oxygen that is lower than what is output by non-portable oxygen concentrators. The oxygen output of portable units is sometimes not sufficient to meet the demands of some users. For example, some users require a higher amount of oxygen at night when they are sleeping. The size and weight of oxygen concentrators that are able to meet this type of demand tend to be too large and/or heavy to be portable.